Ms. Doombringer
- Sunshine= }} |aliases = Ms. Sunshine |gender = Female |species = Human |occupation = Fairy Hunter |homeworld = Earth |residence = Dimmsdale, California |interests = Teaching Deceiving children Capturing fairies |goal = Capture a fairy |first = No Substitute for Crazy! |last = No Substitute For Crazy! |voiced by = Carolyn Lawrence |enemies = Timmy Turner Denzel Crocker Cosmo Wanda}} Mary Alice Doombringer, also known as Ms. Doombringer, is an accomplished Fairy Hunter who appeared in the episode "No Substitute for Crazy!". She worked at Dimmsdale Elementary school as a substitute teacher under the alias "Ms. Sunshine".. Character Ms. Doombringer acted as a substitute teacher in many schools, posing as "Ms. Sunshine", a very nice teacher who rewarded her students for the most trivial tasks. Her true plan was fooling any children with fairy godparents to wish that she was their permanent teacher. Once she was the permanent teacher, she scans her students for any signs of fairies, and once she has captured the fairy, she pulls off its wings and crown and mounts it in her personal collection. Unlike Mr. Crocker, she is far more competent at hunting fairies, making her even more dangerous to Timmy Turner than his usual nemesis. She even wrote her own book on how to hunt fairies. Description When Ms. Doombringer first appears as Ms. Sunshine, she is dressed like an old western school teacher with white and pink clothes and flowers in her hat. She had orange hair and and teal green eyes. After she detects magic from Timmy's fairies, she transforms into Ms. Doombringer, her "professional" persona, and has white hair, orange eyes, and wears a black costume along with a purple headband, both adorned with skulls. Personality Her personality as Ms. Sunshine is overly cheery and nice, passing her students even if they make mistakes, and awarding them with gold stars for the most trivial tasks such as going to the bathroom. This is a stark contrast to Mr. Crocker's harsh behavior, causing Timmy to wish that Ms. Sunshine could remain his teacher. However, Timmy fell right into her trap, as when she became the permanent teacher, she knew it was because of fairy godparents. The gold stars she had been giving children were also used to detect magic. She turns to her professional persona, Ms. Doombringer. She becomes extremely determined to capture a fairy, forcing Timmy and his friends to remain after school in detention until she narrowed down which one of them had fairies. Unlike Mr. Crocker, she was far more dangerous and competent, and a plaque she carried suggested that she had even succeeded in capturing and/or killing a fairy before. Background Ms. Sunshine/Ms. Doombringer's first and only appearance in the series so far is the episode "No Substitute For Crazy!", which was also the final non-crossover episode of Season 5 and, for a few years, the entire series. After Mr. Crocker spazzed out about Timmy Turner's fairies a little to hard, he fell out of the school window and into a freshly dug well, causing him to break his "failing hand". The students of Crocker's class were given a new substitute teacher, Ms. Sunshine, an overly happy and pretty woman who rewarded her students no matter if they failed or not, and gave them gold stars for any task such as going to the bathroom, to which Timmy took advantage of by eating lots of fiber and drinking lots of water. When it was time for Ms. Sunshine to part ways so that Mr. Crocker could return to teaching much to the dismay of the students, Timmy wished for Ms. Sunshine to become their permanent teacher. The next day at school, Ms. Sunshine was now Timmy's permanent teacher, but she quickly revealed her true intentions. She told her students to call her by her professional name, Ms. Doombringer, and that she knew one of her students had a fairy godparent because her gold stars had detected magic. While scanning the students with a magic detecting wand, the school bell rang and her students were released. Ms. Doombringer held Timmy and his closest friends in detention regardless; her magic stars having detected the magic on his friends because it rubbed off on them from being around Timmy so much. She explained to Timmy that she goes to unsuspecting schools, plays nice to the students until one wishes for her to be permanent, in which she knows that a fairy was at work. While being distracted by the school lunch bell, Timmy and his friends momentarily escape Ms. Doombringer, but she corners them and uses purple throwing stars to corner them. Timmy and his friends escape themselves to the bathroom, to which Ms. Doombringer must oblige. There, Timmy paints a Cosmo-face on Elmer's boil, and has him run down the hallway throwing pencil shavings made from Cosmo in pencil form. Elmer runs past Doombringer, who can smell the magic from the pencil shavings, and gives chase to him, allowing Timmy to use sneak past and use Crocker's locker to enter the Crocker Cave. By the time Timmy gets to the cave though, Ms. Doombringer had already found out Elmer was a decoy (his boil got caught in a revolving door), and had Timmy cornered again. She hears Cosmo sneeze, sees Wanda looking annoyed at him, and realizes Timmy's writing utensils are his fairies, but Timmy continues to deny this and runs away. Timmy manages to exit the school, but he cannot get across the busy city street. Ms. Doombringer is about to catch up to him, when Mr. Crocker, now working as a cross guard, uses his sign to stop the cars and allow Timmy to cross. Ms. Doombringer tries to cross after him, but Crocker changes his sign to allow the cars to go, causing Ms. Doombringer to get hit by a school bus. She is last seen stuck to the front of the bus as it drives away, vowing to someday return. As Ms. Sunshine, She appears as a main heroine and an anti-heroine. Her powers are running at shining speed, flying at shining speed, and turn everyone nice. See also *No Substitute For Crazy! *Denzel Crocker *Fairy Godparents *Fairy Hunter Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:School faculty Category:Minor Characters Category:One-time characters Category:One-time Villains Category:Characters who can fly